


half baked attention

by dachyk, liet225, vivelatinarv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Victuri, Vikturi, for valentine's, viktuuri, yuri's worried and wants comfort from his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/pseuds/dachyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: "Viktor was reading in their room and Yuri felt neglected by his lover. So Yuri reached down to caress Viktor’s cheek.He said..."





	

Viktor was reading in their room and Yuri felt neglected by his lover. So Yuri reached down to caress Viktor’s cheek. 

He said, “I am a potato.”

Viktor said, “So that’s why you can see too much. I thought that was just because of your glasses.”

Yuri blushed. Now we have a baked potato.

Viktor poked Yuri’s cheek. “You know, I’ve always liked my potatoes ‘sweet  _ (and  _ **_spicy)_ ** .’”

“Hey, hot potato.” Yuri paused. “But I thought I was  _ your  _ ‘hot’ potato.”

Viktor smiled a radiant smile. “You are my  _ french fry. _ ”

“You mean deep fried, full of salt, and oily? I thought that was Yurio, the  _ saltiest fry of them all _ .”

“No, I mean  _ smoking hot. _ ”

“And mass produced in McDonalds?”

Viktor laughed. “Yuri, my love, learn how to take a compliment.”

“Viktor r u McFricking kidding me.”

“Nope, ‘cause I’m full of  _ McLovin’. _ ” Viktor reached for Yuri’s cheek with his lips.

Anticipating a kiss, Yuri spluttered out, “Bu duhduhduhduuuh…!!!”

Viktor leaned down. “ _ I’m lovin’ it.” _

Their lips met. Yuri closed his eyes and allowed himself to be sucked away by Viktor’s kisses.

Then suddenly, Yuri had a sudden flash of inspiration. He pushed Viktor away.

“But Yuri...why?!?!” the Russian man complained with a look of rejection on his face.

“...What if...what if we take a fry and, do the thing from Lady and the Tramp?”

Viktor stared at him for a moment and winked. “ _ Saucy _ ~ If you’re a french fry, then I’m ordering takeout because  _ I want to take you home _ .”

“Viktor…!”

“But can we actually order some takeouts tonight from McDonald's? I am craving some fries.” Viktor slung his arm around Yuri. The Japanese man leaned towards his lover’s chest. Fries sounds heavenly.

“Alright. But Viktor... _ please, I need lots of ketchup packs...” _

“But why, Yuuri?”

“Because,” Yuri looked up to meet Viktor eyes. “Ketchup is tomatoes and, I love you from my head, _down_ _to ma toes.”_

“Yuri, this is exactly why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~there is a third co-author who is currently trying to get ao3 to make her an account (which says a lot about how crack and unplanned this was)~~ SHE'S HERE, PEOPLE
> 
> actual tags: crack, i'm lovin' it, this was written in 10 minutes by 3 different people in a weird roleplay, we were supposed to be working on a religion assignment, but this is clearly more important


End file.
